ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Machine
'''The Soul Machine '''is a device created by Charles Nathanial Dalimar to grant himself immortality by using the souls of Emma Ravenhearst, Rose Somerset and Charlotte and Gwendolyn Somerset. Function The machine consists of four main chambers: Emma´s Chamber, Rose´s Chamber, the twin´s chamber (all three are live taking chambers) and Charles´ chamber (live giving chamber). In addition there are several pipes and pumps which are conducting the soul energy to the life giving chamber. There is also one central hall midway between all live taking chambers where a central pump is leading the soul energy to the final compartment. Emma´s chamber This chamber is the simplest one, because it is only consisting of one central upright standing coffin with the mortal remains of Emma Ravenhearst. In addition there are several candles and flowers inside of the little room. Pipes and pumps are hidden from an observer´s view. To deactivate this chamber, the coffin has to be opened, than the candles will go out and this part of the machine has been successfully shut down. Rose´s chamber This is a much more complicated chamber than the one before. It consists of one central coffin with the mortal remains of Rose Somerset in it however, is also connected to a lot of pipes conducting the soul energy out of the small room. There is also one pump and a candleholder which contains three candles. Unlike Emma´s coffin this one is not upright standing, but horizontal. There are also some visible measuring instruments surrounding the coffin. Directly attached to the coffin is a Super-Puzzle lock which will deactivate this specific chamber if solved. After the deactivation the pump will stop doing it´s work and the liquid soul energy will no longer be conducted through the pipes. The candles will also go out. The twin´s chamber This compartment of the machine is again an upright standing coffin however, it is attached to the statue of a dragon which is standing on a platform and is connected with chains. This platform is normally not visible, because it is lowered inside a cave. If this is the case there are three other dragon platforms visible with each of them carrying a puzzle lock which has to be solved. After solving a dragon´s puzzle the specific statue is lowered into the cave and the coffin´s platform starts to rise. Only if all three puzzles have been solved the final platform is completely revealed. The chamber will continue working until the coffin is opened then it will be finally deactivated. Unlike the other chamber´s this one does not contain the mortal remains of Charlotte and Gwendolyn Somerset. Charles´ chamber (live giving chamber) Charles´ chamber is the only that actually grants immortality to its user. A giant cylinder made out of glass and an unknown copper alloy is the main installment inside of the room and several pipes are transporting soul energy to the chamber. There are also a lot of measuring instruments connected to the machine and a central pump. With the help of a little stair it is possible to enter the machine. It is unknown how the liquid soul energy can be pumped out of the machine to enter or leave it without flooding the whole room, in addition to that there is also no visible door. However, it is the only chamber that can be entered and left without deactivating it like the live taking chambers. The most recognizable fact is the little piano standing in front of the machine which is attached to another puzzle lock. This lock contains the real heart of Charles Dalimar and has a little tube through which adrenaline can be added to the soul energy inside the pipes. It is the only puzzle lock that is apparently connected to the pipes themselves. There are also four little measuring instruments connected to the puzzle showing something like a "Soul Energy Pressure" for each of the other chambers. After the puzzle has been solved the machine can be maintained however, it is absolutely necessary to remove the pressure cylinder before solving the puzzle, because otherwise the machine will explode and probably destroy the whole facility and the manor. Victor used to remove the pressure cylinder and then solve the puzzle to then maintain the machine and do necessary repairs. If all other chambers have been deactivated the only live giving chamber is not able to grant immortality to its user. History Charles properly started working on the machine as soon as possible after he killed Emma and imprisoned Rose and her children Gwendolyn and Charlotte. While creating the machine he also build the subterranean complex under the Manor for the three to live. There were a lot of failures with the machine caused for example by insufficient flow rates of the soul liquid. Charles was already afraid of being unable to complete the machine one day. He then finally succeeded in activating the machine and then used it over a hundred years as his immortality granting device. He most likely finished it in the late 1890s or early 1900s. After finishing his creation he probably murdered Rose and her children and connected them to the device permanently. In 2006 the detective freed Emma Ravenhearst´s soul from the machine and later in 2008 returned to the Manor to free Rose and her children as well. So he eventually stopped the soul energy to feed Charles and then destroyed the manor by solving the final puzzle without removing the pressure cylinder which led to the destruction of the machine and the whole manor. Trivia * At one point in Return to Ravenhearst Charles stated in a letter to Emma that the machine is not really granting him immortality however, giving him the ability to exist between the world of the dead and the world of the living. * The Soul Machine was destroyed in 2008 after the Master Detective solved the final puzzle lock. * A Time Machine is inside the same room as the live giving chamber is. * It is very likely that the developers decided to not include the mortal remains of Charlotte and Gwendolyn Somerset, because they did not want to show mortal remains of children. Category:Machines, Items and Objects